As the thunder starts to crash
by xoxoNileyxoxo
Summary: I am broken since he left me. I wanted the pain to stop and saw the razor at the border of the tube. I was ready to cut when Nick entered the room. But the blood already fell on the floor... NILEY oneshot. Better than it sounds.


**As the thunder starts to crash One Shot**

I lay in my bed trying to sleep. It was late. Too late, if you ask me but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. The was a big thunderstorm outside. I used to love thunderstorms back in the past, back before the worst thing ever happened. Back to before I lost my happiness and started pretending. Back when HE was there to hold me and sing to me until I wasn't scared anymore.

Yeah, many people might think I, Miley Stewart, the famous Disney girl, would've everything I ever wanted, but I lost the most important thing one year ago. It was December 2007 and a stormy day.

A thunderstorm just began as he told me we needed to talk. No one wants to hear those words, 'cause everyone knows what they mean. They mean it's over. And that was what Nick wanted. He wanted to break up with me instead of being there for me, holding me and telling me the thunderstorm would be over soon. But it was in the past.

I started crying thinking back to the old days. Especial by thinking back to this day. There were a few thunderstorms I spent without him the past year but this one was the worst. Did it have to be at the day we broke up? Exactly one year after we did? I couldn't help but cried even more the more I thought about it.

I didn't want to stay here. I wanted the pain to go away but I didn't know how. When I went to the bathroom to splash some cold water into my face I was my razor at the border of the tub. It was a possibility I thought and wanted to cut my wrist when I had an idea. I shouldn't be the only one who's going to be hurt so I stood up to get my cell. I wanted to text Nick.

_Dear Nick,_

_I know you don't care about me. I know how everyone thinks about me and I can't take it anymore. Here's another thunderstorm a year after you broke up with me. No one's here to hold me. I can't take the pain anymore. I tried to be strong but I'm not. I'm miserable since you left me. So I want it to have an end. You'll never see me again. Not on this earth. I'll be watching you from heaven._ _I'll always love you._

_-Miley ..._

I read the text again and pressed 'send'. Now I was ready to leave this world. I went back to the bathroom and took the razor again. It was better than nothing. I'd hurt my family but no one else would care. So I didn't mind leaving this place forever. I was ready to cut when my phone beeped, but I ignored it. I guessed it was Nick, who else would text me at 3am? No one.

I held the razor in my right hand and approached my wrist, ready to cut, when I heard something moving in my wing. I looked up, the sharp razor still touching my wrist but everything was quiet again. I wanted to make the cut, deep enough to die.

Suddenly the door to my bathroom swung open and Nick rushed into the room, wet from the rain outside.

"Miley, what the hell are you doing here?" He yelled and I could hear he was shocked. I didn't answer, I just pressed the razor against my wrist, strong enough to let fall a drip of blood on the wild floor. Nick took a step and stood in front of me now.

"Nick, stay away! I want to stop this pain." I cried but he didn't listen and took another step to stand right in front of me.

"I'm doing it if you're taking another step." I looked up at Nick into his sad, brown eyes.

"Miley, why are you doing this to you?"

"As if you care. No one does. You left me. You left this mess. Let me finish it now."

"Mi, listen. Everyone cares about you. Your family does, your friends do, your fans do. I do. So Miley, please take away this razor and stand up." He looked at me as well and reached out his hand for me to grab it.

I hesitated, thinking about everything all over again. The razor still touched my wrist but I didn't press anymore. It didn't even bleed at this time. Nick was right. People cared. He did, he came here to save me. To stop me from commiting suicide. But am I able to stop after everything he did to me? I didn't talk to him for a year now. No, it's too late. I'm going to do it. I thought to myself but I wasn't strong enough to make the final cut. Well I was on the outside, but not on the inside.

I threw the razor away and took Nicks hand. He helped me up and hugged me tight as if he wasn't going to let me go again. I collapsed on this shoulder and couldn't stop crying. He just stood there and held me a few minutes, then he lifted me up and carried me to my bed. I sat down and lay my head down on his shoulder again.

"N-n-nick... I'm s-s-so s-s-sor-ry." I said between the sobs when I was kind of able to speak again. "I... I didn't.."

"Shhh, take a deep breath Miles." I did as he said and was able to say something without sobbing after each word.

"I didn't want to shock you like that. I didn't want to hurt anyone by leaving. I just wanted the pain to go away." I sighed.

"But Miles, why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I couldn't. You seemed so happy without me while I was dying inside. You never called me so I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me. I just... I don't know. I'm so sorry Nick."

"Come here." He said and opened his arms to hug me.

"Thanks. For being here. And for stopping me. I guess I would've regretted it if I had done it."

"I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked worried. I'd be grounded for a long time if my parents found out about it. They'd send me to a psychiatrist and stuff like that.

Nick shook his head. "No, if you're not going to try it again. Miley if I had known how much pain I cause I never would've left you alone. I would've been there for you although we broke up. I would've cared about you more, not just ask my brother if you were alright. Just promise me not to do anything like that again."

"I promise, Nick."

"Well, there's another thing." He started.

"Yes?"

"When you wrote this text... well, you wrote you'll always love me. I that true? I mean.. You dated this dude and..." He didn't finish his sentence. His voice broke down and I just nodded as an answer.

"I never really loved this guy. I just tried to get away from you but I never could and -" I started but Nick interrupted me with his lips which were crashing on mine as a thunder started to crash outside.

"I love you Mi." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too." I smiled at him and we kissed again. But this time the kiss was filled with passion, lust and love. REAL love.

It was just like the old times. He was holding me through the thunderstorm, kissing me every here and then telling me he loves me until I'd fall asleep just to wake up in his arms the next morning.

**A/N This story popped to my mind while a thunderstorm was outside. I know there's kind of a lot of drama but it has a happy end for Niley. I hope you liked the story. Please review. xoxo Angel **


End file.
